


Bathtime

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Castithans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes River to a planet where group bathing is important.  Just a short smutty story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> The Castithans are from the world of Defiance. They mostly aren't very nice, but they have these amazing baths in their homes. I thought River would like to hang out in one and that was a good enough reason for some Doctor/River smut. We will save the fumbling unsure Doctor for a more realistic story and we won't tell our happy couple that the Castithans are one of the alien races whose invasion ends up starting a war and destroying the Earth's surface.

The Doctor had just picked River up from Stormcage. He now had her up against the console, one hand in her hair and one arm around her waist, kissing her hungrily. When he released her mouth so she could breathe, he looked at her smiling and said "Hello Wife." 

"Hello Husband," she replied panting. 

"How's prison?"

"Oh you know, the guards all worship me like a goddess."

"River," the Doctor looked at her seriously, "Have I ever thanked you for sitting in that damn prison so the universe believes that I'm dead?"

"Why no, Doctor, no you haven't."

"Well, let me remedy that right now. Thank you, River. I know that place is awful, and you are enduring it for me." He kissed her again, a little softer and sweeter. "And now, in thanks, I have a surprise for you." 

"A surprise? Person, Place, or Thing?"

"Place, of course. I met a group of Castithans recently. Have you ever heard of them?" When River shook her head no, the Doctor continued, "They are originally from the planet Daribo but have colonized another planet that they called Casti. That's where we are going." River was running her nails up and down his back, and it felt oh so good, but dang it he was being clever and he needed her to listen. He grabbed her hands. "The Castithans are beautiful. Very pale, almost white skin, white hair and light eyes. But they aren't very, enlightened, shall we say. They are arrogant and patriarchal. There are very defined classes and if you are born into a higher class, then you are better than everyone else. In addition to the classes, if you are a woman.. well, women are expected to be subservient to the males. Not a very advanced society, not at all."

"Is that why you are taking me there, so I would have to be subservient to you?" River raised an eyebrow at him.

The Doctor laughed, a real honest to goodness laugh. "No River, I know you would never willingly be subservient to anyone, even me. The reason we are going there is that the Castithans find bathing very important and have made it central in their lives. Their homes are built around bathing rooms. A family bathing together is an important part of life."

"You aren't going to pick up Amy and Rory are you?"

He gave her a look of desire that shut her up immediately. "Oh no, my dear. This is for you and me. On Casti, it's improper for a woman to bathe alone. I plan to see to it that at least in that regard, we don't offend them." He pulled her hand up to his mouth and planted a kiss on the end of each of her fingers. "And, haven't I heard you complain about the shower situation at Stormcage? I know," kiss on her palm, "how much you love the shower in our bathroom here on board." He was kissing the inside of her wrist now. "The Castithans find bathing so important, that they have worked very hard on bath technology and they manufacture all sorts of bath potions, soaps, and lotions. I plan on pampering you silly."

"Oh God, a bath? A real honest to goodness bath with bubbles and everything? And you? Oh Doctor, that sounds like heaven." 

"I thought you would like it." His tongue was tracing lazy circles on the inside of her wrist and she let out a small whimper. Just as she reached out to pull the tie off his neck, the TARDIS landed.  
"Aww, just when things were getting started here," River said teasingly. The Doctor kissed her, a kiss that was filled with promises of what was to come. He fixed his tie and looked at her seriously saying, "River will you stay here for me? I don't think they are unfriendly, but..."

"Oh, you must be joking. There is no way I will stay here like the little wifey who stays at home while the big strong man goes out to hunt and gather." 

He rolled his eyes at her. "Fine. I didn't expect you would anyway. Just try to keep your gun out of sight."

A few hours later they had found the city center and had found a very nice hotel. To River's credit, she had done her best to not be too offensive. She only got glaring looks a few times from the natives, mostly by teasing her husband. But they were not here to make friends with the locals, even though he saw one guy who looked an awfully lot like Vincent Van Gough. But the way he was yelling at someone he didn't seem as nice as Vincent was, so the Doctor didn't stop to speak to him. They bought some food and wine and they were now on their way up to the suite at the top of the hotel. 

The steward opened the door and River gasped as she walked in. The room was mostly white. White walls and white low furniture. There were white columns that reminded her of ancient Rome and in the middle of the room was a large square... well, pool, was the word that came to mind. She could see that there were benches for sitting or for laying covered in soft material under the surface of the water. From the pool you could look out the large floor to ceiling windows and see a beautiful blue sky. There was a large bedroom decorated all in white also, with a very large four poster bed, and a small bathroom. The steward pointed out a small cabinet filled with all sorts of scented soaps, shampoos, oils, and whatever else they would need. He also explained how the water in the pool would stay warm and clean continuously. Castithan technology. The Doctor was impressed, but he was just happy he could bring such a big smile to his wife's face.

When the steward had left them, River threw her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him nosily. "This is wonderful! I'm ready to get out of these clothes, right now," and she started removing her boots.

"Well, let me help you with that," the Doctor growled and he yanked her to him. His mouth crushed hers as his fingers reached for the belt around her waist. He dropped it to the floor. He unzipped her dress and dropped it off her shoulders, ran his hands across her the lacy bra, lightly squeezing her breasts and then ran his hands down her sides. He turned River in his arms and pressed his open mouth against her neck as he unclasped the bra. As he kissed her neck, his tongue lightly licking her skin, he dropped the bra to the floor. He reached around her and palmed her breasts, squeezing and stroking at them. Then moved his hands down and pushed the panties off her hips and pulled them down her legs. He stood and whispered in her ear, "Off you go," and pushed her toward the bath. He watched her cute ass as she walked across the room and he could feel himself stiffening. Damn, her ass was sexy. The entire woman was sexy. She stepped into the water and it was deliciously warm. She turned to look at the Doctor as she sat down on the far side of the bath. "This feels amazing. Join me, my love?"

The Doctor he reached up, undid his bow tie, and then ripped it off his neck as he kicked off his shoes. He took of his jacket and then removed his shirt as quickly as he could, his fingers fumbling with the buttons. He pulled off his pants and his boxers all at once, his arousal already quite evident. He walked over to the little cabinet and pulled it over to the side of the bath and then he got in. He went over and rummaged through the cabinet and choose a shampoo. "Will you let me wash your hair, River?" 

"Wash my hair? I had something not so clean in mind, Sweetie."

"Oh my dear, we will get there. But I would love to pamper you first." Because the bath was designed for multiple people, there were several small benches and seats. He pulled her over to a seat in the middle. The Doctor put his hand behind her neck and dipped his head to kiss her. Then he laid her back and wet her hair, running his free hand through her curls, letting them dance in the water. He let his eyes wander down her body, watching her breasts softly sway in the water. He wanted to put his mouth on them, but he drug his eyes back to what he was doing. He lifted her back up and ran his hand over her hair to pull out the extra water. Then he stood behind her and shampooed her hair. His long fingers worked the suds through her curls and moved over her scalp and neck. River let out a soft moan and relaxed back into his hands. His fingers massaged and caressed her, working up a lather. After he bent her back and rinsed her hair, he repeated with a conditioner. He pulled it through her curls, loving the feel of her hair against his hands. 

After the final rinse, he sent her back to the little bench and he went back to the cabinet and he came back with a bottle of pink liquid soap that smelled like strawberries, vanilla, and some sort of flower. He took a bit in his hand and reached down and pulled River's foot out of the water. She leaned back against the bath pillows and he washed one foot and then the other. He kissed the bottom of each foot and then sat them on his shoulders, moving down her legs with the soap. He pressed into her flesh with his fingers, massaging her muscles. When he had finished, he put her legs back into the water and started on her hands, then her arms. He moved in long sudsy strokes, paying homage to every inch of her body. He pulled her toward him, and wrapped his arms around her to wash her back. He nibbled at her jawline and then captured her mouth with his and he moved his hands around her and finally he let himself touch her breasts, the soft skin slipping underneath his hands. They kissed hungrily as he moved his hands and opened her thighs, moving up and around everywhere he could reach. He covered her with soap, then leaned her back into the water to rinse it off. He lifted her slightly, arching her back, so he could dip his head to take one rosy nipple into his mouth. River sighed and moved her hand up and down his leg. He sucked and kissed and used his teeth just enough to make her moan deeply, and when her fingers were digging into his thigh, he smiled against her. He sat her back down and went and choose an oil. 

This time River stood when he came back over to her and took the oil from his hand. It smelled like honey and was shimmering golden in the bottle. She poured some into his hands and also put some into her own. She smoothed the oil across his chest and then over his shoulders and down his arms. His hands were kneading her shoulders and as she moved, his hands moved too. Their hands were all over each other, smoothing the sweet smelling oil over their skin. They wound their arms around each other and began to kiss. River moved her hands down and smoothed the oil over his buttocks, pulling him toward her and deepening the kiss. The Doctor moaned, his erection pressing against her stomach. River moved her hands around to the front, wrapping them around his cock and spreading the oil all the way down his shaft. "Oh God," he moaned against her mouth. He was so hard and was throbbing in her hands. Her hands squeezed his balls and stroked him all the way up and down. His mouth moved down her jaw and across to her ear where he nibbled while her hands drove him crazy. "Oh damn, River," he breathed. He moved and sat down on the small bench and pulled her down into his lap, her back against his chest. One hand cupped a breast while one hand moved down to her sex. He licked and kissed at her ear while his fingers explored her folds and found her clit. He rolled it between his fingers until she was breathing as heavily as he was. He slipped a long finger inside of her stroking in and out as he kissed and lightly bit down on her shoulder. "Oh Doctor.. " River breathed as she moved her hips against him. Her buttocks slipped over his oil slicked skin and it felt so good to him. He reached down and guided himself into her, feeling her wetness inside. He wrapped both arms around her tightly, to keep her from slipping off his lap as she moved her hips against him. He lifted his hips to meet her, going deep inside of her, his long cock filling her up. River was moaning softly and he moved one hand down to touch their joining, running over her folds, feeling himself moving in and out of her. River moaned louder, spreading her legs to give him as much access as he wanted. His other hand pinched her nipple, hard enough to make her cry out. "Oh God, Doctor, more!" 

Suddenly, the Doctor stood up and picked her up in his arms. He stepped out of the bath and laid her on the big fluffy rug nearby. He put her legs over his shoulders and plunged himself back into her. He grabbed her shoulders and started hard, fast strokes, over and over, filling her. Her breathing was picking up and she was making the most delicious little noises. Somewhere between moans and cries, her head was thrashing back and forth, her fingers digging into the rug. She was pushing her hips against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Come for me, baby" he said to her, watching her losing herself under him. "Faster, faster," she panted and he was happy to oblige. Her cries got louder and louder until she screamed in her orgasm. Her body quaked underneath him, her pussy clenching around him. "Oh God yes, River, come hard for me." He didn't stop moving to let her come down from it, he kept moving inside of her to keep the waves crashing over her. She cried out as she uncontrollably bucked up against him. When the quaking stopped, he took a hand and rubbed her clit with his fingers, staying inside of her. "Fuck!" she yelled as the shudders overtook her again, her fingers white from gripping the rug beneath her. It was too much for him and he followed right along with her, a deep guttural cry escaping his throat as he came inside of her. 

When their breathing had slowed, he moved down beside her and gathered her close. They watched the sun set through the windows as they held each other. "Good surprise?" the Doctor whispered in her ear. "Oh yes, my love" she replied. "Very good surprise."


End file.
